DeTecTiVe BLoo aNd tHe MysTeRious ImaGinaRy FRieNd
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: A new friend entered Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Bloo has a job to figure out who she is. Also, this is the longest in the series, with two mysteries in one and the only one that is rated M for language, blood, and killing.
1. Chapter 1

That afternoon at 2:30 P.M., a new friend entered our lives and being me, I just had to see what was going on. This time it was a little girl and her parents with an imaginary friend who apparently hid her name.

"Hi, there." Frankie said, "Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. How can I help you?"

"Well our daughter Anabella has grown too old for her imaginary friend who she calls Anonymous. We wondered if you'll take her in."

"Sure!" Frankie said with a smile, "Thanks for coming!"

Then she stopped down to Anonymous's level.

"Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Anonymous! You're gonna love it here!"

She turned to me.

"You're in charge of showing her around, Bloo." She said.

"But why me?" I asked.

"You know this home backwards and forwards." Frankie replied, "You're Foster's one and only detective, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" I said.

"Good." Frankie said, "So show her around, OK?"

"You got it, Frankie." I replied.

So I took Anonymous all around Foster's, carefully observing the mysterious hot pink friend. Why was she called Anonymous? Why did that girl hide her name from the world? I will find out and I know that I will solve the mystery-for I am Detective Bloo!


	2. Chapter 2

"Frankie said that this would be your room, correct?" I asked, "Room 227?"

"Yes." Anonymous said, "Thank you, um…what's your name?"

I smiled.

"Bloo." I replied, "Detective Bloo at your service!"

She laughed hysterically.

"You? A detective? Oh, you're a card!"

That ticked me off.

"I am too, gosh darn it! Just look at my stinkin' outfit topped with a hat and magnifying glass! And this isn't drama either! You're staring at the real deal!" I shouted, "Now tell me your name at once!"

"It's Anonymous, Bloo! You already know that! She shouted.

"That obviously isn't your real name." I said.

"What do you know?" Anonymous shouted, "I will never tell you for as long as I exist!"

"Oh, so I was right." I said, "You do have a real name."

"Yeah, I do, but I'll kill you if you tell anybody else got it, you bloody detective?"

I hesitated, but then said, "Alright, you got yourself a deal. What's your name?"

"Like I'll ever tell the likes of you! You're just a stupid blue blob that dons detective gear, why should I trust you? Now leave or else I'll be forced to rid of you! Nobody wants that, now do they?" she said.

"You tricked me! How could you?" I shouted.

"Do you think I'll ever reveal my true name to anybody other than Anabella? If you thought so, you are so very wrong! So blooming naïve, not even looking at the world through my eyes! Do you think I want to hide my name? Huh, huh? Do you!? I see it in you, you back away! You're so darn pathetic that you don't know how to respond! I'll ask you again. Leave at once unless you want to see my bad side."

I couldn't just leave, but what else could I do? I was stuck in a situation and I figured if I told Frankie all heck would break loose. So, I left until tomorrow. This friend isn't going down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I walked to Room 227, knocking on the door.

"I know it's you, Detective!" Anonymous shouted, "I won't tell you my name, so scram!"

"No." I said, "You're not going down without a fight."

"I figured no less from you, bloody detective. Bring it on. Come on, I dare you. Fight me and do it oh so ruthlessly, you pathetic rubbish!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not ruthless, but I appreciate your comment." I said.

"UGH, You little!" Anonymous said.

Then right at that moment, I heard a voice and that voice made me overjoyed.

"Hello? Bloo, where are you?" Mac asked, looking around.

"My sidekick's back and you're gonna get in trouble." I sang.

"What do you mean, sidekick? That's just your kid coming home from school!" Anonymous said, "Don't make me laugh!"

"You're gonna be sorry your kid ever made you." I continued.

"When I say stop, I mean it, you pathetic rubbish!" Anonymous shouted.

"So Bloo, who are we taking out today?" Mac asked.

"This new friend who won't tell me her name because it's so darn secret." I said, "Anonymous, my butt."

"Alright, Anonymous." Said Mac, "We're gonna beat the crap outta you so you won't have a choice as not to tell us your real name!"

"Over my dead body if you ever think I will!" Anonymous shouted.

"Hey la, hey la, my sidekick's back 'Cause he's kinda cool and he's awful strong." I sang.

Mac looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" Mac said, "You know that song, right? The song's called 'My Boyfriend's Back'. We're not gay, Bloo."

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"That's fine." Mac replied, "Now let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no, you don't!" Anonymous said, "I'll tell Anabella, you pea-brained idiot! I don't give a crap if she dumped me and sent me to this home! I will still stay loyal to my kid even if I'm one of those friends up for adoption!"

"Oh yes we will!" I said, "Try us."

"I don't have time for this, Detective! If you're gonna fight me, get it done fair and square! Do you think I care if I'm on trial tomorrow, Pathetic detective? No, I could care less! So beat me to a pulp, I dare you!" Anonymous shouted, "But if you try, I'll kill you both!"

"Those are some pretty big threats for an imaginary friend of your size." I said.

"Like you're one to talk!" Anonymous shouted, "Hmph!"

"UGH!" I shouted.

"Bloo, calm down!" Mac said, "We wanna fight her, not hurt her!"

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "Let's do this!"

We got into our fighting stances and began to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

As the fight was nearing its end, Anonymous surrendered at the ring of the phone. Frankie went to grab it and on the phone, I could tell were Anabella's parents. Mac and I were so screwed.

"Yes, I'll be right with you." Frankie said, "Thank you for calling Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!"

She hung up and turned to the hot pink friend, who we all know as Anonymous.

"It seems that your kid wants you back." Frankie said.

"Oh, I knew Anabella wouldn't ditch me and leave me in the dark forever!" Anonymous exclaimed.

She glared at me and Mac.

"I guess there's no trial for my wicked deeds this time, Detective." Anonymous said, "'Cause I'm goin' home!"

"Oh no, you're not!" I said, "I've never let anybody run away from crime. We will tell this Anabella's parents to wait until your trial's over!"

"You can't do that!" Mac cried, "Let her go home!"

"Watch me." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello and welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! Good news for you because Anonymous is right here!" Frankie said, "She's been a little troublesome for our home, but hopefully you can get her back on the right track."

"A little?" I said, "That's bullshit."

"Bloo!" Mac said.

"Excuse us for a sec." said Frankie.

"What the heck, Bloo? You can't just say that out in the open!" Mac cried.

"I'm a detective, I'm honest. I say what I want when I want and I bet we can all agree that just a little troublesome is an understatement, therefore it's at its utmost bullshit." I said.

"Blooregard Q. Kazoo!" Frankie shouted.

"Wait, how do you know his full name?" Mac asked.

"It's in his records. Every friend's records has their full names."

"Seems legit." He said.

I finally stepped up to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I failed you, I failed everyone, I failed Foster's. What kind of detective am I-no, what kind of friend am I if I can't let an imaginary friend go home where she belongs? I don't belong here. Quite frankly, I don't belong anywhere. I'm just a worthless piece of crap that doesn't mean anything."

"No, Bloo, don't talk like that! You're wonderful, don't let this mistake get to you!" Mac cried.

"It's no use." I said, "I'm a failure."

Mac smiled, holding out his arms for a hug.

"Come here, Bloo. Look, everyone makes mistakes and it's OK. There's no need to get down on yourself." Mac said and we hugged.

"Yes, Bloo, sweetie, don't ever be so down on yourself." Frankie said.

"Hey, I'm waiting here!" said Anabella.

"Be patient, you incompetent girl! Even though you live in luxury doesn't mean you can be rude!" Frankie shouted.

"We'll see about that." Anabella said, "Let's go, Rosebud."

"No." said Anonymous, "I refuse. Frankie is my friend, I don't care if you made me or not! You suck and your impatience! I'm tired of you always being like this and ordering me around!"

"Then I'll get someone to kill you." Said Anabella, "Hmm, who in this blasted rubbish of a house is perfect for murder? No, not that goody-two-shoes detective and his blasted sidekick. Aha! She's the one! Come to me, my imaginary abomination! Now, what's your name?"

"Berry." She said, "But I only do what Bloo wants because he is my boo."

"Let me tell you why that's bullshit." I said.

"I don't wanna hear it, Detective! This will only hurt a bit, Anabella." Berry said, "Everyone leave the room or I'll chop you all up to bits!"

And we left the room in utter fear.


	7. Chapter 7

"But I order your imaginary bum to kill my Anonymous!" Anabella roared, "And you do not, I repeat- DO NOT DEFY ME!"

"Who named you queen?" Berry asked, "Oh well, I guess I'll do what I have to do even if my crush will put me on trial for it later."

"You wouldn't dare kill me in cold blood! Do you know who I am?" Anabella threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. You're Anabella Luggins of the rich Luggins family." Berry said, "But I don't care."

Soon after, Anabella faded from the world, only to leave the corpse of a 12-year-old rich and snobbish girl drowned in a pool of blood.

Mac and I came out of hiding.

"Now what was that for, Berry?" Mac and I shouted.

She grinned sadistically.

"Only the best for you, Bloo." Berry replied, "Now we can be alone without anyone in our way."

"That's not how it works!" I shouted, "Give her back or else!"

"Or else what, pathetic detective?" Berry asked even more sadistically.

"UGH, you little!" I shouted.

Just at that moment, Rosebud stopped before her kid in uncontrollable tears.

"Please, speak to me!" Rosebud cried with tears in her eyes, "Anabella!"

She sobbed and sobbed when she didn't get a response. Rosebud also realised that she also was starting to face away from sight.

"No! No! NO!" She cried in anguish, "Please. If there's a God above, please help me! I'm not a demon, she just depicted me as one! I've always loved my kid, so please!"

The distressed imaginary friend broke into more violent sobs for her kid now laying dead before her very eyes.

"Help me before I fade away too!" Rosebud cried again.

She sobbed and sobbed, wondering to herself, _This is the end._


	8. Chapter 8

But luckily for her, it was not the end for God had heard her prayer and had brought back the happiness in her life. Anabella coughed, sitting up with full breath and life. It was a miracle and Berry couldn't believe her psychotic eyes. The one she had murdered in cold blood alive? She was enraged, shocked if you please. Irate, furious was the one who saw this before her very eyes.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Berry shouted, "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU, YOU STUPID PEST!"

"You did." Anabella said, "But my imaginary friend's friendship for me saved me." *

*Yes, it's an MLP reference.*

"Saved you? Now give me a break!" Berry said.

"It's true." I said, "Now come."

"I won't." Berry said, holding up her knife, "Hello, Bloo."

To be continued in the final volume…


End file.
